1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to a mobile apparatus including input sections capable of displaying images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile apparatus, such as a mobile phone or a mobile information terminal, includes a main display that displays text information or image information, and an input device that has input sections, such as a plurality of push-button switches.
Typically, the push-button switches are configured such that the input values individually assigned to the push-button switches can be identified by labels, such as engraved marks or prints, on the keytops thereof.
To further increase visual effect, there is a technology which provides a light-emitting diode in each push-button switch. As the switch is switched, the light-emitting diode is switched between an emission state and a non-emission state or changes colors.
A mobile apparatus described in JP-A-2003-303526 includes push-button switches having keytops without prefixed labels, but images can be displayed on the keytops.
In the mobile apparatus, the images are displayed on the keytops of the push-button switches, such that the input values assigned to the push-button switches can be identified. That is, in order to identify the input values assigned to the push-button switches, it is necessary to continuously display the images on the keytops.
In the mobile apparatus, however, the images are displayed on the keytops, and accordingly power is constantly consumed.
The mobile apparatus includes a battery serving as a power supply section, and the battery has limited discharge capacity. For this reason, in the mobile apparatus that continuously displays the images on the keytops, the battery is discharged within a short time, and an available time is shortened.